One Last Time
by solomi123
Summary: Six commanders of the Great War - Brood War prepare to face each other in the battleground of Braxis once more. Player characters of original SC and Brood War


_**Dylar IV , some office**_

"… Recently, Dominion military has unearth what seems to be a small zerg hive on the planet Braxis, while it is not known how it was made. This hive seems to contain _frozen_ zerg strains during the brood war such as defilers and flying queens …"

As the UNN reporter voice echoed through the TV, a small sigh can be heard as a middle-age man in close his eyes and think. Though his train of thought was soon interrupted as the door open revealed an officer.

"Sir, your ship is prep and ready for your departure to Braxis. Also your replacement will be arriving this in a few hours."

"Hmmh"

"… Permission to speak freely sir?"

The man nod his head giving the approval.

"Sir, ever since you arrived here the people has been treating you like their lord and savior with your numerous accomplishment and your wealth is more than enough to last a lifetime. Why would you resign from your position to go to some forsaken ball of ice… Magistrate?"

Though the answer didn't came as he simply walk past the man through the door to his ship while having a small smile glued to his face the entire time.

_**Abaddon, secret compound**_

"… We could see that all kind of zergs has been frozen in place from zergling, hydralisk to something that has the shape of a giant worm if you see closely at that ice …"

A woman with a tattered uniform was enjoying her drink and listen to the news attentively while being flanked by armed men – _her_ men to be exact .

"If this is truly a Brood war - era hive then we could probably salvage something from the fleet that can help our situation." said one of them.

"That is after all the site of the Psi Disrupter so probably. Though we'll probably be torn to shred just trying to enter the atmosphere." said another one.

"Yeah right, I would rather not go to that frozen ball again. If the Dominion doesn't wipe us all out then the Zerg will. Remember why we defected in the first place?"

A wave of silence soon hit the group that ended with the sound of a cup hitting the table. The woman, who's in charge of this certain group, stand up and said:

"Either way, have every ship available to rendezvous at Braxis, we might just find our ticket out of this god-forsaken sector once and for all, boys."

The soldiers look at each other worriedly before one of them uttered:

"This is not a smart move … Captain."

_**Aiur, The Citadel**_

A High Templar walk through the halls of the structure, heading to his destination. Unlike other high Templars who wore heavy armor and cape to distinguish themselves, this certain protoss wears only a simple zealot armor and some sort of head piece. Pretty normal if you don't count the warp blade on his left arm.

While he could understand the rift between the Khalai and the Nerazim, he never understand the logic of refusing to use such a weapon when their race were facing extinction, was it pride or something else he did not know.

Finally he stood in front of the door to the Hierarch quarter as it open revealed the young but powerful protoss leader.

"You wish to speak with me, Hierarch?"

"I do , in fact . There are matters in Terran space that we have much to discuss, Executor."

_**Unknown Planet, Underground Cavern**_

"To think there would be another one of your kind still alive, shocking huh?"

Duran spoke to the creature inside the cave, he's pretty sure if it has a face it would show the undeniable shocking expression it must be having right now.

"_Where?_" it spoke.

"Braxis. Sure bring back memories doesn't it."

It was a joke though, the creature already died by the hands of Tassadar during the Great War on Char and was only resurrected using the master's power. The only one that has memory about that planet was Duran, for it was when he began the role that he like best in millennia. But enough with reminiscing, with the Master's death they had to work from scratch to make a new plan, and it will start right there on that planet.

Slither can be heard as the creature began moving itself into the light, revealing a bloated worm light body with purple skin and blue temples across it's body.

"Prepare your brood, we must secure our new "recruit" as fast as possible, Cerebrate."

_**Braxis, Frozen hive**_

As the worm-like creature stir, trying to break the ice, it can sense numerous minds near it. Terrans. Much has change it seems since the war it participate in 5 years ago. When the Earth-born human tried to wrestle this sector from it's rightful inhabitants.

In the aftermath, it serve it's queen with utmost devotion in all matters whether it's consuming biomass, building armies or making new strains. It was there when the queen slaughter it's brethren one by one during the Interbellum until it's the only one left.

When it's time was nearly up because of the Overmind's death, the queen –surprisingly- didn't kill it, but instead froze it and it's brood on this forsaken planet "in case of emergency" as she said it.

Though it was certain now that it was these terrans, not the queen, that has awaken it from it's slumber. No matter, soon all of them will be torn apart by the might of the swarm.

Though somewhere inside, it could feel trouble's brewing, just like when the queen sleep in the chrysalis. Could it be that it somehow draw others to it , if the answer was yes then who would they be, why did they come?

While the situation looks like a mess, the long-forgotten Cerebrate look forward to the near future that was coming very quickly.


End file.
